More than Just
by ChocolateKisses9
Summary: A Princess rescued by "Prince Charming"? Ha. How about the goody two shoes Princess that's dabbling in an illegal sport and crashing into "Prince Arrogant"'s house? That's sounds more like it. -On Hiatus-
1. Trouble with a Capital T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of or from Naruto.

Note: This takes place on August 14, 2010.

**More than Just**

_Trouble with a capital T_

Damsels in distress in need of rescuing in their most dire moments are met with a guy, riding into their life on a white stallion. Usually the guy forever after either a. chases her, or b. ignores her with everything he has. The mysterious knight usually crashed into her life without warning, causing her to forever be thankful or to chase after said unwilling knight. Usually. But no, no his life had to be different because he just had to meet the one girl who was going to crash into his life. Or rather, more specifically, his living room wall. With a car.

His mouth was open in a half threat yell towards Naruto, threatening that if he broke one more thing in his house he was going to throw him out. Again. But instead of seeing a blond looking up with a sheepish lopsided grin, he was staring at a pile of rubble that used to be his living room wall. A soft drip, drip, drip could be heard as the water ran off his hair and body to pool around on the floor at his feet, the towel around his neck and the boxers on him already dripping wet. The roar of the shower still on went ignored in the background.

With apprehension he watched part of the rubble move and silently prayed, for once, that it was Naruto's blond tuft of hair he was going to see pop out. '_No, of course not', _he grumbled silently to himself when instead of blond he saw pink. _Pink_ hair, who on _Earth_ would have _pink_ hair? Suddenly a migraine came over his aching head as he realized that only a girl, of course, would have pink hair. And of course, if pink hair was a possibility for anyone then of course it was an even higher possibility that Uchiha Sasuke was now, and forever, screwed and doomed to the deepest depths of the Earth's core. _Great... Just great._

He would have just stood there, really he would have. Maybe he would have started yelling at the long haired girl emerging from the rubble about the costs of his living room wall, and about how she better get out _Now_ and he better see a check in the mail a week from today. But he didn't. All for the simple, yet astonishing, fact that now his living room was also being turned into Swiss cheese. He narrowed his eyes and stomped over to the now broken wall, looked outside, ignored the green eyes peering into his back, and glared at the seven men with guns.

"What on EARTH do you think you are doing to _MY _house?" He all but practically roared at them, it was one thing to interrupt his shower, but another to crash into the side of his house with _a car,_ and to then start showering it _with bullets_? Oh no, he was certainly not going to take that!

"You're holding a hostage of ours and we demand her back!" A black haired, blue eyed man retorted at him, red laser now on Sasuke's chest. He arched an eyebrow at them. "Your _hostage_?" He snorted. "I would assume that your hostage would be under your mercy yet here she is, you having allowed her to _crash into my house._ I see no hostage of yours here."

The blue eyed man rolled his eyes, pulled the safety off his gun and aimed. "Do it." Hard coal black eyes stared at the man, daring, just _daring_ him to pull the trigger.

"What makes you think that stupid glare of yours is going to stop me?" The blue eyed man grinned a toothy grin at him, obviously the leader seeing as how all other guns were stopped and letting him take the shot himself.

Sasuke snorted, "Because I will then have each and every one of you deported, if you make it out alive, under the Uchiha Poilice, personally escorted by _my_ men."

"U..Uchiha?" Brown eyes flickered for a moment from his laser that was pointed on the green eyed girl slowly inching her way behind the raven haired man.

"He's bluffing!" Blue eyed man shot back at him while spitting off to the side.

"Go ahead then. Shoot."

Blue eyes narrowed down at him."Like I give a crap if you really are him or not, I'll still kill you before you could even _try_ and pull through on that bluff."

Sasuke smirked. The rest was just a tornado of events, the men falling from his roof, Sasuke dodging the sound of the bullet, already half way there to the blue eyed man while pinky ducked with a muffled squeak before diving behind the couch as all hell broke out. Sasuke had Blue Eyes by his neck with his gun skidding to a stop a few feet away on the ground.

"Now, just who, may I ask, do I owe this _wonderful_ morning to?" Sasuke sneered, pressure increasing just the slightest bit on the man's neck. Blue Eyes chocked and sputtered with a glare that would have been fierce if he hadn't been held by the neck, his nails digging into the pale hand holding him there.

"Like I would sell out my own team like that." He spat out it in Sasuke's face but it only contorted into a smirk.

"Funny. Considering they're as good as dead once I give the word, you're minutes from death should I wish it, and the fact that they've already sold you out." He chuckled at Blue Eyes' disbelieving look on his face. "What? Expected them to hold their tongues for your life instead of wagging them for theirs? Fine."

"No! W-wait!" He coughed harshly in Sasuke's face causing the Uchiha to narrow his eyes. "I-W-we weren't to-told their n-name-" He coughed and sputtered under the tightening grip, eyes wide and suddenly pleading, "b-but!" He coughed as the grip loosened ever so slightly, "B-but they're very underground, one of the g-gangs." He sucked in air, more available now than before.

"Who do I send the bill to?.." He growled.

"B-black cloaks. That's all I know. I swear." He looked him in the eyes, Sasuke groaned and threw him to the ground. "Round them all up at the Main Office, I'll be there shortly. Unfortunately."

"Yes Mr. Uchiha!"

"Good." Black eyes found their way back to the pink headed girl who was currently sticking her tongue out at the band of guys being led away. Just what he needed, another it _ever_ end?

"You. Out. Now." He pushed her towards the now missing wall.

"Ah- but thank you!"

He glared at her. "Out. Now. And get your forsaken car out of here while you're at it."

She paused and he swore that he was going to shoot something after all of this was done and over with. "Uh, you see, there's a slight problem with that..."

He only glared at her and she gave a sheepish smile at him before continuing. "See... One, it's not, errr... It's not really my car, it uhm, was kinda borrowed." His silence was not comforting in the least and she shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

"And two, uh, I can't really drive it anymore..." She bit her lip, "You know seeing as how it's kinda in multiple pieces and all..." Nervously she kicked at the rubble on the ground, accidentally sending one of the wheels rolling across the empty space to land at the feet of the increasingly scary guy.

"Ou-"

"BYE!"

Silence. He ran a hand through his hair after glaring with all his might at the empty space before him that had held a pink haired, green eyed girl moments before. Some of the rubble shifted, causing a small avalanche and a steering wheel rolled down and hit the wheel at his feet, clanked back and fourth for a moment before landing on the floor with a metal clank.

"Yo! Teme! I'm ba-aaah... WHAT HAPPENED?"

Sasuke raised his head from the tire and steering wheel at his feet looked at Naruto, scowled and walked away to go finish his shower. The door closed with a slam and a crack ran up the wooden frame. He was going to kill someone, and they were going to pay _soon._

"T-teme?..."

* * *

No one saw mercy that day, _no one. _It wasn't until well after two in the afternoon that Sasuke actually showed up to the main holding cell where all the shooters were located.

"Five hours!" Wailed the brown eyed man, "Five freakin' hours! Who keeps their prisoners waiting for FIVE hours!"

"Clearly you haven't met Sasuke-kun before." Snickered the red headed woman sitting behind the desk. She pushed her cranberry colored glasses up further and flickered her red eyes back to the reports she was reading, efficiently ignoring their taunting and teasing. Sasuke-kun wouldn't like it if she started yelling at them and riling them up.

"Karin?"

She looked up to see the big and muscular orange haired man staring down at her apprehensively. "Should I take care of them?"

She smiled, "No thanks Jugo, Sasuke-kun should be here shortly. It should be interesting to see what he does to them. They must have really pissed him off for them to have to wait so long."

Jugo looked unsure about not quieting their taunts at Karin but followed her lead. "They probably woke him up... Sasuke never was a morning person."

Karin laughed, "Yeah, I almost feel so bad that I would wish them luck."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin jumped up, hugged him, and then stayed on his arm until shrugged off.

"We've been waiting FIVE HOURS you jerk!"

Without looking towards the men hollering at him through the bars he looked at Karin and Jugo.

"Suigestu is in the other room getting the last few files brought up on them."

Sasuke nodded towards Jugo, turned, glared at the men to further silence them and then turned back to Karin who smiled in delight. "I have the forms all filled out, all you have to do is sign and write in the penalties." Red nail polished fingers held the papers out to him and he took them without a word or smile. Walking next door to the blue tinted white haired man he threw the papers on his desk.

"Ah, Sasuke, right on time as always." Sharp teeth penetrated his grin. "Who's the sitting duck now, and which gun are you going to use?"

"Hn." Suigestu smiled and Sasuke groaned.

"Jail for a week, house arrest for another, and how much do we fine them?"

"$10,000."

"Total?"

"Each."

Suigestu snickered, "What'd they do, take out your living room wall?" When he was met with a vicious glare he couldn't help but burst out laughing. "T-they took our your wall?" He eventually calmed down his laughing when Karin began to glare at him. Purple eyes teary he began filling out the forms with a small laugh here and there at the stupidity of it all.

Karin hit him upside the head and quietly hissed, "Stop laughing at Sasuke-kun!"

Suigestu only laughed louder, "I'm not laughing at him! Ow! Don't hit me Karin!" She crossed her arms at him after getting a small glare from Sasuke. "Look! Now you made him mad at me!" He snickered at her and dodged the next head blow. "Oi! Oi! I'm trying to write here!"

Sasuke grabbed his head in a silent groan and Jugo just laughed quietly. "My office is free, Sasuke." Warily he looked a Jugo, sighed, gave in and let Jugo lead him to his office. "I wont let them get in, promise."

Collapsing on the sofa his eyes fell shut as he tried to shut out the ever-growing migraine from this morning. "Thanks."

Jugo, surprised, smiled and said "No problem Sasuke." Turning he left the room quietly with a soft click of the door.

Sasuke awoke to a variety of noises and found that his migraine had fled for the most part, but not entirely. In fact, the longer the bickering went on outside his door, the longer he was sure it was going to stay.

"But Jugo! I just want to watch him! I promise I wont make any noises or wake him up!"

"Suuuure you wouldn't! You would just fondle him!"

"Shut your trap Suigestu! Sasuke has boundaries set and I respect them!"

"Oh yeah, because clinging to his arm _isn't_ invading his personal space and his set boundaries!"

"Calm down Karin!" The voice was gruff and it sounded as if he was having a difficulty in restraining her.

Sasuke pulled a back cushion off the couch and smothered it on top of his face in an attempt to block out all the noise and lights. He briefly wondered why he hadn't turned off the light right above his head.

"Behave, both of you, Sasuke is trying to sleep."

"I will if _Suigestu_ stops picking on me!"

"But Karin-_chan_!"

_WHACK_

Sasuke groaned, pulled the cushion down harder on his face and tried very hard to think of absolutely nothing.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's scream echoed off the walls of the room even through the door that was then slammed open with a menacing sound of wood splitting, efficiently ruining Sasuke's attempt at thinking about nothing.

"Oi! Teme! Listen to me!" The whiny voice was making an effort to pull the cushion off but Sasuke clung to it like the remains of his sanity.

"Dear Kami! Why do you have a death grip on this thing?" The pillow was ripped from his grip and blinding light flooded suddenly into his eyes making him scowl, squint and promise himself someone was going to die for this. He turned wrath filled eyes onto Naruto in extreme annoyance.

Jugo's head popped in with an apologetic smile while holding a bickering pair behind him.

Sasuke glared harder.

"Anyways!" Oblivious to his own near death, Naruto continued on. "Uh, yeah... There's, a, uh kinda a new hole in your roof.." Naruto shifted his balance fearfully suddenly painfully aware of Sasuke's facial expressions. His glare was lessening slightly from the shock and Naruto heard the bickering couple in the background slowly die off.

"A hole."

"Yeeeeah..." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, not liking how eerily calm Sasuke's voice was.

"In my roof."

Naruto was silent.

"And you left my house alone."

Naruto was silent before laughing softly. But he was the only one laughing. "No! Kami! I would never! I saw someone passing by the house, they were kinda staring at it oddly, so I had him house-sit real quick like so I could come and tell you what had happened."

Naruto was grinning but Sasuke was not happy. At all.

"A stranger, Naruto?" Karin was looking at him funny and her voice was unusually timid.

"Huh?" Naruto looked around the room at Sasuke's pained expression, Karin's nervously timid one, Jugo's eyes adverting Sasuke and Suigestu's conflicted eyes strung between laughing and escaping the building. A deep sound welled up in Naruto's chest and the others could hardly believe it when he started belting out in laughter. "Man! What do you guys take me for? Haha! Of course not! Neji came by, something about curiosity, so he's there now! You guys don't actually believe that I would do something as stupid as that, do you?"

His laughter died out as no one joined in on his laughter. "...guys?"

Blue eyes turned on charcoal, "Teme! You don't honestly believe I would leave your Swiss Cheese house with some stranger walking down the street, do you!"

Sasuke snorted. "It's you, dobe."

"Hey!" Wild eyes switched targets. "Karin! Help me out here!"

"I wouldn't put it past you Naruto." She was giggling. At him.

Suigestu. "Hate to agree with flaming locks of hair over here but..." He had a smile on his face, razor sharp teeth pointing out as he tried not to laugh. The idiot's face was priceless.

Robotically and with puppy dog sad eyes he turned to Jugo. It was a timid "...Jugo?" with a glimmer of hope. But Jugo only gave him a sad, sad smile.

Stomping his foot on the ground Naruto almost managed to scowl.

"What's up with all of you today? Seriously!" He made a face crossed between annoyance, disappointment and pouting.

A uniform knock sounded off the splintered office room door.

Sitting up properly Sasuke looked towards the door and spoke with authority, "Come in."

"Mr. Uchiha." The black headed man gave a small nod of his head towards Sasuke. He was calm but hasty enough to not address the other two employees and one visitor. Instead his eyes were clearly trained on Sasuke's face.

"Senior Uchiha Fugaku has requested your presence immediately."

Without a word in the silent room Sasuke was up and walking towards the door with a thin lined mouth, back straight and was out of sight within moments.

It wasn't even barely a minute before Sasuke reached the head of the company's door and knocked. A muffled 'Come in' came from behind the door and Sasuke opened it to the stony face of his father. The lines were harsh on his face and his thin lips were curved downwardly into a sharp frown of displeasure.

"You requested me, Father."

* * *

So! If you liked it, loved it, or hated it, tell me in a review! It's your chance to say what was good or bad! You can't do that with printed novels, can you? No! Lol So try it out if you'd like ^^


	2. Miss Independent

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of or from Naruto.

Note: This takes place on August 15, 2010.

**More than Just**

_Miss Independent_

The music reverberating inside her car was somewhat helping smooth out the kinks in her nerves. Purple tinted windows rolled down effortlessly as the car slowed to a stop. Emerald eyes set their sights on the parking lot at the end of the winding road before her. Pink lips parted to a soft smile at the sight of colorful monsters over-flowing out of the parking lot of the abandoned old mart. When the wind blew in through her car she could smell all of the gasoline, dirt, grime and oil that were the side effects of their dangerous game.

She whispered something incoherently to the listening wind that flapped her long pink locks around her car. She glanced down at her baggy green racing suit and grinned.

_It's time._

"Finally." She breathed in a rush while scrunching up the long locks into a messy cotton candy bun so she could shove a forest green helmet over it. Shifting the car back into gear she raced down the winding road and into the crowd of fellow adrenaline junkies.

People already in their groups and cliques blurred by her windows in purple hues and for now, inside the car she felt safe. But when she finally found a spot, parked the car and stepped out, her knees began to shake. Her palms got clammy and she had to mentally berate herself: she was safe, no-one knew who she was, and she had a helmet on that hid her face. She just had to go sign up. A shaky breath and she made her way through the inattentive crowd to the shabby register booth.

"Oh! Now what do we have here?"

Emerald eyes widened and she had to move her whole head to see the speaker. Curse that helmet.

"All alone and by himself, what a shame."

"_They'll automatically assume you're a male, just go with it."_

Black eyes smiled back at her as the red head wore a somewhat skimpy outfit. Unlike every other girl here, as they were only accessories and handkerchief droppers, she was dressed a little bit more conservative. The gray shirt clung to her figure and had a soft U drop. A purple belt hung lopsided on her hips over a black skirt that reached halfway to her knees.

"Ah, maybe we should do something about that?" A brown headed guy stuck out his hand with a grin, "I'm Kidomaru."

Arching a pink eyebrow from beneath her helmet she reached out and awkwardly grabbed his hand.

"_Firmly Sakura, firmly. Men don't have a delicate handshake, it's firm and strong to show the other male strength." _His words echoed in her mind; his voice comforting and coaching.

She strengthened her grip around his rock hard hand before dropping it.

The three companions looked at each other before laughing. Well, the red head and the brown headed male laughed, the guy behind them with blue-grey hair only smiled crookedly. She took a small step back before remembering that she should stand her ground even when frightened.

"I don't know guys, he doesn't even seem to know who we are! I'm not sure if he's even worth anything!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blue-gray haired guy. Of course she knew who they were, Sakura had after all, done her homework. Problem was that there was so little information on them that it didn't really matter, only their names came up. That part both scared and excited Sakura at the same time. So playing it dumb it was.

"Not even with any other noob friends for support. You really are a loner, aren't you Mister..?"

"Haruno." She supplied.

"Haruno..." The blue-grey haired guy repeated, drawling it out as if he was testing it. "I'm Sakon, nice to meet you.. Haruno."

She shook his hand firmly as well.

"We're known as the Sound Four on the road." A mean grin crossed his face. "Ah," he noticed her look through the helmet or just assumed she had it, "Our other guy, Jirobo, is getting our cars ready."

"Ah." She glanced to her left at the booth she was suppose to sign up at and glanced once more at them. "I need to sign up so we'll continue this later, yes?"

"Sure Haruno." The red haired girl grinned menacingly, as if she was issuing some sort of challenge.

With that, Sakura turned as quickly as she could without being obvious and made a bee-line towards the sign up desk. Her thoughts lay on the Sound Four as she heard the whispers wafting all around the parking lot since her talk with them. She finished signing her name and grudgingly forked over the cash she had been discreetly saving. Apparently the Sound Four were only known on the road, they were new, and possibly the next big thing on the road. Besides the Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki, the legend on the road, the band of 9 men, the best racers to ever grace the road. Some of the members' time was shorter than others, and some better at certain aspects, but still, they ruled the road. Even now when only five of them continued to race, the number dropping every year, they still ruled the road. No one could oppose them.

Startling her out of her thoughts the intercom began booming above her head, "Racers please move to your car and get in position, the race will start shortly. Numbers 5, 13, 20, and 21 will be racing first. Check your map if you haven't memorized the course yet, Newbs."

It chuckled before clicking off harshly.

_Great, another arrogant jerk._ She smirked. It didn't matter, she'd show all of them. ...Even if it was at a newby first race as this.

Sakura swore she could hear some of that real good music blasting in the background as the skimpily clad woman trotted up to the line. Dropping her white handkerchief the cars roared to life, wheels spinning and dirt flying up in a heavy dust.

Car Twenty-One revved his engine loudly as he peeled out keeping a steady pace beside Sakon's car Number Thirteen. The only thing that drug her attention from the two of them was the sound of Number Five's engine stalling. Horribly. It had died, right after the handkerchief had dropped, but among the other roaring engines no-one could tell. Screeching tires brought everyone's attention back to the road, the announcer's voice blabbing on in the background ignored. Number thirteen had sped up suddenly and jerked his wheel violently right in front of Twenty-One. Tires skidded on the rough and broken asphalt as he tried to avoid crashing into him. Dust and dirt exploded into the air as he ran off course and through the dead grasslands.

Car Twenty was speeding off to get ahead and the last thing Sakura saw of his car was when he hit a pot hole and flew for a short amount of time in the air. The crowd swelled and then walked rather eagerly over to the edge of the small hill they were on to watch the rest.

Sakon had caught up to Twenty and had somehow managed to cause him to flip his car over to where it lay on it's side just in time for Twenty-One to freak, grab his wheel and jerk it to the side. He just barely avoided hitting Twenty and one tire ran off the side of the road spewing rubble everywhere. Getting back onto the road he and Sakon raced out of sight. A sputtering sound caused eyes to flash to Five who then roared to life and peeled out leaving burnt rubber in a hast to catch up to the competition.

Just as Sakura was watching him take the curves expertly and avoid Twenty's flipped car, who's driver just barely dove out of Five's way in time, a hand clasped her shoulder. Stiffening automatically she fought the urge to turn her head to see who it was.

She forced out a rough and unconcerned "What?"

She could hear the smile on her face, "Just finishing that conversation from earlier, noob."

"Ah."

An uncomfortable silence.

Car number Five finally caught up to Twenty and Thirteen because of all their attempts at driving the other off the road.

Tayuya's nails dug deeper into her shoulder.

Eyes narrowing dangerously Sakura snapped irritatedly, "What?"

The smirk on Tayuya's face almost burned. "We're getting under everyone's skins."

"Oh, I didn't know."

Her smirk lessened slightly but she continued on as if unaffected. "No-one can beat Sakon, well except for Kidomaru of course, but heck, we're going to rule the roads!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and shifted her shoulders to make her nails loosen their grip on her flesh.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear about us, you must really be new to the road. There isn't anyone that doesn't know about us."

If it wouldn't blow her cover, Sakura would have snorted at her sense of self-righteousness. But it would, and so she couldn't. She shifted her feet and changed cards, "Oh, well before you came up to me, no-one around me was even talking about you."

Tayuya stiffened and dropped her hand from Sakura's shoulder. "Of course, it's because we're at a newb race."

Sakura grinned at the dark tone in her voice and continued on as if she didn't really care about it. "Yeah, I didn't realize you were so hot." She shrugged briefly. "I thought the Akatsuki was the hottest thing on the road, or did that change?"

"It. Will."

She turned and arched an pink eyebrow at the black eyes burning holes in her helmet. "So just how great are you?"

Tayuya snorted, "Better than you will ever be-" A large hand appeared on Tayuya's shoulder and the orange haired man interjected "-without our help."

"Oh?"

The orange haired man nodded and held out his other hand which Sakura took and shook.

"Jirobo."

"Haruno."

"Nice name Haruno."

She grinned at him and his oddly colored and shaped hair. His hair was shaved like a Mohawk but with two more patches, one behind/above each ear. It was puzzling and made her almost giggle at the absurdity of it.

After realizing that she wasn't going to reply, she was too busy trying not to giggle anyways, he began talking again. "If you're good enough now, we can teach you to be better."

"Yeah, can't have some total looser with us, we gotta see that you have at least _some_ skill." Tayuya was trying to shove off Jirobo's hand with under breath mutterings of 'fat' and 'idiot'.

"But we can take you up to the top with us."

"We're going to surpass the legend that was once Akatsuki!"

Sakura interrupted at this point, "Was once?" She gave a laugh through her nose rudely, "They're still around from what I've heard."

Black eyes narrowed on her through surprisingly mascara free lashes, "They're mostly dead."

"Four of them still race, from what I've heard." And just because she knew it would bug Tayuya, she shrugged. As if it didn't really matter.

Fuming Tayuya shoved the newly planted hand off her shoulder and rose higher on her feet as if to loom over Sakura. "And those four don't really race, no-one has seen them in _ages_." She hissed.

Sakura squared her green clad shoulders and through the helmet glared at her. "They're still the ones who made, and control this addiction."

If she could have, Tayuya would have loomed higher over Sakura and Sakura wondered curiously when she would start sprouting fangs.

"But they're out of date. Rusty. Most of them dropped out- the last ones racing are too scared of loosing what little rep they have left to come out and race publicly!"

"Just because they don't show up as much doesn't mean they're not as good, if not better than they used to be!"

"Oh really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it means that they're too scared of loosing to some newb that doesn't even have a rep!"

"Are you sure everyone recently hasn't just been too crappy? Maybe no-one is good enough for them to race; no one is a challenge for them anymore." A smug look graced her features and she leaned back slightly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"We're more than a chal-"

Sirens broke through the bickering and echoed off the wide and clear field. For a moment everything was still as the red and blue lights flashed across everything making sharp and painful shadows. Then, all at once, a clamor came over everyone as the lights and shadows got brighter.

"It's the Fuzz!"

"Every man for himself!"

"Quick, babe, get here now!"

"I'm leaving so hurry or I'm leaving you behind!"

"SCATTER!"

She froze. Widened green eyes flickered over to Tayuya and Jirobo but their retreating backs screamed fend for yourself. A siren sounded ten feet from her left and finally she broke through the ice.

Dashing across the field she barley dodged the crazed drivers in their metal monsters. Shadows leaped out at her, licking at her feet as she stumbled in a panicked run to her car. Red. Blue. Black. Red. Blue. Black.

The henge screamed in protest as she flung the car's door open in a rush. Sliding in she grabbed the door roughly, slammed it shut to an angry reply and revved the engine to life. Blue invaded her car and she slammed it into drive and let her foot drop like lead. She peeled out so fast that she barely was able to dodge some other random car speeding towards her with a cop hot on his tail.

Wide emerald eyes kept flicking back and fourth in time with the crazed half thoughts flitting through her mind and jumbling all together in a heap.

"I can't believe they left me like that! I- I should have been prepa-AH!" She jerked the wheel to avoid hitting the shabby once-register booth and tried to find the road amongst the chaos.

"What do I say? Gah! I should have prepared this before hand! I was too excited- I should have known they'd desert-is that a cop! Oh! Oh no! You wont get me! This was my first race darn it! I didn't even get to race!"

Pressing harder on the gas she hit the bump that lead from ground to the road and was leaving dust behind her. She grinned, heart still thumping wildly against her ribs like a caged humming bird. But sirens sounded and got louder behind her as her car's shadow grew longer on the road before her and so she nervously bit her lip. Swerving she dove behind another building off road and tried to weave through the back slums of the city.

Red flooded her car and she jerked the wheel but lost it as her sweaty hands slipped right off of it. Grabbing the wheel with her nails this time too she got control back and managed to only scrape the side of her car against the brick building.

She gave herself a second to check the rear-view mirror and just about had her heart leap out of the car at how close the cop was.

"How the heck?" She scowled and pressed harder on the gas only letting up when turning and tried to outwit him in the maze of buildings before finally scraping back onto the road.

"S-Should I... Pull over?" Good girl instincts were coming back to her as the excitement of racing was gone and fear of being in trouble washed over her like a rough ocean wave.

"I-I haven't do-done anything wrong... I-I didn't get the chance to.."

The cop car was so close she could almost see inside his windshield and she realized with a start that she had let off the gas instinctively.

"If-If I slow and pull over.. No, I was speeding before..I -uh..." She could see his face now and she screamed out in frustration. "Well Crap!"

* * *

_Special thanks to SugarStarCookies, __.angel__, sam, The Ghost of Insanity and Diamondreamer for reviewing my story! ^^ Hope this was awesome and fast paced for everyone! It sure was great to write!_


End file.
